The Best Day
by Destiney Hope
Summary: heres just something fluffy to pass the time. No its really fluffy!


**Disclaimer:I don't own GF I only own Kaori the song belongs to the amazing Taylor Swift**

**ok so we'r just going to say that Thran,Ahito and Kaori's dad knew where Kaori was for the eight years she was away and managed to keep it a secret from his wife and Thran and Ahito. ( this sort of takes place when the parents are on Genesis and through in Kaori just to see what happens)ok Remember Kaori is daddy's little girl she hates her mom.**

**The Best Day**

Kaori laughed it was the hardest she'd laughed for a while,It was just her ,her dad,Thran and Ahito ( their mom was shopping) and it was great for once it felt like a family and they were acting like a family should act and _for once all _of them were awake and no one was dying or in pain or any of the other reasons under which this family got together all of them usually bad and made worse by the fact Kaori and her mom were constantly fighting about whatever came to their attention and it was usually stupid things like for example Kaoris jumper.

So ok this is one really broken family but they are walking on Genesis laughing and having a good time but of course all good things come to an end and this was ended by the mom walking out of a shop and the first thing she did was insult Kaori about her hair being " too long"

Kaori was about to do something but thought better of it ,I mean attacking her mother wouldn't go down to well with the reporters that were following them at a distance ,( they couldn't hear what was said but would sure as hell see Kaori murdering her mother) so she just smiled and walked away like nothing had happened. But as soon as her back was turned she made a really hated that woman.

**back at the hotel.....**

Kaori sat in the music room with her guitar on her knees thinking about why she'd ran away and how her dad was the only one who knew where she was and about the school for the performing arts that she was going to.

"hey" A voice said from the door Kaori looked up to see her dad standing at the door

"Hey dad" she said as he sat on a chair opposite her " So how goes it?" she asked

" Fine,fine" He said " How are you?"

"I'm ok I just want to know why she hates me so much" Kaori said ,and unknown to her and her dad Thran and Ahito were listening at the door

" She doesn't _hate_ you its just a strong dislike"

" Thanks dad" Kaori said sarcastically

" Maybe she's jelous of your talent"

" She hated me before that"

" well I'm out of ideas then"

Kaori just laughed ," its nice to see you again without all the sneaking around dad" she said then dropped her sheet music

" Shit!" she said but her dad had already picked it up

" Whats this" he said looking at the lyrics

" Nothing just a song a random song!"

" Play it then" he said handing her back her sheet music.

**On the outside of the door..................**

The twins grabbed the the video camera that Artegor ,who was across the hall,was spying on Arch with.

They put it to the small window on the door and pressed record they would want to keep this for the _My family's most embarrassing moments _thing they had, and so far the best thing on it was Kaori in Mickey mouse ears singing the Mickey mouse March.

**Back in side.....**

Kaori was strumming her guitar and living up to her reputation of being the most talented thing to happen to Amethyst ( the planet she lives on) singing away.

The best day.

I'm five years old  
Its getting cold out, got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you  
I run and run, past the pumpkin patch, and the tractor rides  
Look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know youre not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow Whites house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now  
And don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop til I forgot all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long its gonna take to feel ok  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father (She winks at him)  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brothers  
Inside and out they're better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
Its the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And you'r really smart and i'm the prettiest girly in the whole wide world

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew so I'm taking this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today

( Its a really nice song if you listen to it)

**On the out side of the door**

Thran and Ahito were struck dumb by that song it was not the music the label usually gave her ,this was her own song written from scratch with all the good memories that she could think of. They didn't have a long time to be shocked Artegor wanted his video camera back promising to send them the Kaori singing part. So they gave him the camera and he went back to spying on Arch.

" Do you think we could find that video and sell it to some Kaori fans for a lot of money?" Thran asked

" Yeah but the press pays better than obsessed fans" Ahito said and they both crept away to find the tape.

**On the inside of the door....**

Kaori and her dad were hugging " Thanks for keeping my secret all those years ago dad" Kaori said

" No problem thanks for the song" he replied

" No problem" She said " Now lets go kill the twins for listning at the door"

And with that they both left the music room barely glancing at Artegor with his camera at Arch's door as they went to find and kill the twins for listning at the door.

**et voila! I'm done ,I really love that song (But I've modified it a bit so it would go better but its still really close to Taylors original)listen to it**


End file.
